


Memory Lane

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Bullying, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Coercion, Denial of Feelings, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fear, Forced Orgasm, Harm to Children, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insults, Interspecies Sex, Lies, Masturbation, Memory Magic, Mind Manipulation, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Pain, Restraints, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Threats of Violence, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Having picked up on her wards recent transition into puberty, Shadow Weaver is well aware what that entails.With recent discoveries of what the two have been up to, she has decided to personally intervene and investigate the matter.





	Memory Lane

Catra opened her eyes shakily. “Ugh... my head...” She muttered as she glanced around groggily. “Wait, this isn’t my bed?” she exclaimed, pushing herself off the ground. She got to her knees, glancing around, perplexed why she had been on her stomach. “A-Adora?” she meekly cried out. “Adora cannot help you here.” A voice stated firmly.

The blood froze in Catra’s veins as every hair on her body stood on end. Her eyes widened with fear as she turned towards the voice of her superior, and reluctantly: also mother figure. “S-Shadow Weaver?” Catra managed to squeak out. “In the flesh.” Shadow Weaver replied coldly. “Now, do you know why you are here, or do I need to spell it out for you?” 

She drummed her fingers against each other as she narrowed her gaze. Catra’s eyes darted around the room frantically as her mind raced. She started to stutter as nothing came to mind that she had done recently. The adult let out a sigh and rubbed her mask. “Don't think I haven't noticed your new ’playtime’ you kids have been up to...” She said sternly.

The girls eyes widened. “L-Leave us alone! It... feels good!” Catra glanced towards the door, biting her lip. Shadow Weaver did a single gesture, red sparks shooting out around Catra’s feet, causing her to yelp and fall onto her knees. “I-I wasn’t going to...” Catra whimpered. “You were thinking it.” The sorceress scoffed and loomed over the child. 

“Which means you still haven’t learned your place.” She stated. Catra winced and shivered where she sat. “If you can't perform, I'll replace you with someone that **can!**” she said dismissively. “W-What?” Catra blurted out. Shadow Weaver sighed once more. “Sex Catra. Sex. If you want to keep doing that with my prodigy, you’ll have to prove yourself.”

She ran a hand through her flowing onyx hair. Catra clutched her tail as she eyed over her superior anxiously. “W-What are you going to do to me?” she squeaked out. “Firstly, I am going to tell you to stop that grovelling. You’re embarrassing enough as it is.” Shadow Weaver shook her head at Catra. The girl had a faint line of tears well up. 

“Secondly, I am going to...” She groaned. “Have to evaluate you...” The woman made an exasperated gesture towards Catra. The feline fizzled, staring at her elder in confusion. “I am going to... copulate with you.” Shadow Weaver said in a very unenthusiastic tone. The young teen kept looking at her, utterly gobsmacked. Not sure what was being talked about.

Shadow Weaver did a surprisingly good deadpan through her mask, then extended two fingers on each hand, then interlocked them in front of the girl. Catra’s eyes bulged out as she flinched, crawling back a few feet with disgust plastered on her features. “What?! Ew! NO! I-I... I don’t like you!” Catra shrieked out, shooting her a blep. 

The sorceress let out a slow chuckle. “I didn’t ask, whelp.” She cooed with renewed vigour. Catra’s ears folded before she gave an audible gulp. Her pupils dilated as Shadow Weaver leaned down and grabbed her by the shoulder, chucking her in front of a chair. As the feline got up with a mewl, she was met with the visage of a shadowy figure in said chair.

“Let's get this over with. I will probably dislike this more than you.” Shadow Weaver fixated on the teen. “I’m certain Adora simply doesn’t know any better, and just grabbed you for sex because you bloomed after her and was easily accessible.” She stated bluntly. Catra let out a low hiss as she clenched her fists. “That’s... that’s not...” 

Catra grimaced, then slumped her shoulders in defeat as tears rolled down her cheeks. Shadow Weaver pulled up her robe as Catra averted her gaze. “I-I don’t want to do this with anyone but Adora...” the girl stuttered, her voice cracking. The sorceress let out a tsk. “Oh, grow up! What are you? A child?” she said indignantly. 

The feline shuffled in place, contemplating speaking up but held her tongue in the end. “That said, at least your loyalty is admirable. Assuming its not misplaced insecurities. But, knowing you, would that surprise anyone?” The older woman rolled her eyes. “Well, get to it. I don’t have all day to waste on you.” She said with a droll, waving her hand. 

With a set of red sparks, Catra’s head was forcefully turned to face between Shadow Weaver’s parted legs as the sorceress leaned against one of her palms. “Well, go on. Lets see how your expertise lies in fingering.” She said casually. Catra shifted her weight anxiously, holding her hands forwards nervously to show them.

“Hm?” Shadow Weaver glanced over, wondering what was taking so long. “Ah, yes. Your claws. I keep forgetting about those.” She flicked her hair before looking back. “Oh well, we’ll skip straight to the main course then. Let's see if you are of any use to Adora.” She exhaled. “If you can’t even use your hands... that removes the majori-” she blinked.

“Why haven’t you started?” she said with a scowl. “I-I can't...” Catra whimpered. The sorceress leaned in close with narrowed eyes. “And  **why** is that?” she whispered menacingly. Trembling like a leaf, the child extended her tongue, performing a terrified blep. Shadow Weaver leaned in close, lightly pinching the tongue to inspect it.

“Oh, right. Your weird, serrated tongue...” The adult stated. “Perhaps you’re not  **as** useless as I thought... but,  **HOW** do you even service Adora if you can’t use any part of your body?” she tilted her head. “Do you... only scissor? That would be highly inefficient.” She inquired. The feline squeaked something inaudible. Shadow Weaver motioned her closer.

Catra was torn from the ground and levitated up to eye level with the sorcerer. “You’re gonna have to speak up, dear.” the ominous woman cooed. “S-She enjoys when I suck on her...” Catra was interrupted as Shadow Weaver unceremoniously pried the girl's mouth open. “With  **those** fangs?” she asked incredulously. The teen managed to squirm free.

“I-I don’t use them! I g-grit my teeth and suckle...” Catra mumbled with a huff. “I supposed that might work...” Shadow Weaver mused, then flicked a finger. Catra squeaked as her pants slid down with ease. She sorceress coyly caresses the child's cheeks. Then carefully gestured with her fingers, pulling Catra’s hood back as said girl yelped in response.

“I do remember one more thing...” She said with malice, gesticulating as a glow tightened around Catra’s pride. The teen’s breath was caught in her throat as the tiny barbs on her nub became taught. There was a miniscule tug as Catra’s heart skipped a beat. “If you try  **anything** , I WILL pluck these out, one. by. one...” The woman said harshly. 

The glow let go as Catra crossed her legs, barely able to breathe through her whimpers. “Glad we had this talk~” Shadow Weaver chimed in. Catra cupped her nethers, struggling to not burst into tears as she shuffled closer towards her tormentor. Her eyes locked on the dark, grey folds draped in front of her. Her stomach turned as she sobbed.

With a sniffle, Catra did a quick measure with a finger, then two followed by three. “A lot larger than Adora...” She whispered under her breath, grimacing. She scooted in next to the chair, her pupils unfocused as her teeth chattered. Shadow Weaver glared at her, then raised a hand. Catra recoiled at the gesture, then hurried up to get her face next to the vulva.

The sorceress nodded approvingly and lowered her arm. The feline wiped her nose and eyes, then closed her eyes and shakily attached to the smoky pearl. Wrapping her lips around it as she began to suckle. Shadow Weaver hummed slowly, judgmentally. She tapped the base of her mask thoughtfully. Catra bobbed on bravely.

The adult suddenly grabbed Catra by her mane, causing her to let out an eep and lose her grip. “Bah. Even for a child this is mediocre! You expect Adora to be sated by  **only** sucking?” she jeered. “S-She... likes my feet...” Catra tried to bark back, but her voice cracked before she even got past the first syllable. Her ears flopped down in defeat.

“Feet?” Shadow Weaver blurted out, flabbergasted. She quickly recomposed herself. “Well... I’m not one to judge whichever... quirk she now fancies.” She muttered. With a quick flick of her wrist, Catra was flipped upside down with a shriek. The girl’s tail swayed erratically as she struggled to not fight it. She clenched her eyes. It only hurt more if she did.

Catra let out a gasp as her soles were caressed. “Hm, well these  **are** soft I must say.” Shadow Weaver pointed out as she let go and flipped Catra back onto her feet. The feline’s knees buckled as she fell onto her rump. “Knowing Adora, she makes sure you at least wash those before, does she not?” she added. Catra only whimpered in response.

“C-Can I go now?” she sniffled, hugging her own tail tightly. The sorceress leaned in close as Catra cowered under her. “No. Also: Something is troubling you my child... what is that?” Shadow Weaver inquired. “I-I...” Catra began to shake intensely. Her maternal figure reached down and gently cupped the girls chin, caressing it briefly. 

The shaking died down a bit as Catra hiccuped. “I... why did you have me stop? I-I don’t understand...” she murmured in a bewildered tone. Shadow Weaver let out a guffaw. “Oh, is that all? Here you had me worried.” She gave a bemused sigh. “Dear Lord. As if I’d let  **you** pleasure me. What do you think I am? Desperate?” she scoffed bemusedly.

Catra winced as her tail tucked between her legs. Fresh tears coating her eyelids as she averted her gaze. “You are just a delight sometimes. Even  **adora** ble.” Shadow Weaver added sharply. Catra clutched her chest with a mewl. “Well, let’s move on: Pleasure yourself.” The adult casually commanded. “WHAT?!” Catra squeaked.

“Did I stutter?” Shadow Weaver bore into the girl with her gaze. Catra moved one of her hands forwards, carefully pinching either side of her hood. She cautiously pointed her claws outwards as she stroked back and forth, very slowly. “Can't you go any faster?” The sorceress shook her head disapprovingly. Catra pressed tears aside.

“No...” She sobbed. “I'd cut myself then...” She sulked, certain the other female wouldn’t care. “Of all the... Here: Let me.” She said with annoyance. She hoisted Catra up, then sat down with the feline in her lap. The girl looked around her, unsure of what was going on. Shadow Weaver placed a finger on either side of Catra’s bead casually.

Catra froze, but didn’t have time to react before Shadow Weaver began to jill her off. The feline gasped and quivered in shock before she slowly settled in, suckling on her tail tip as her hood was being rolled back and forth. She squirmed in the grasp of the adult, breathing rapidly. “Y-You’re using your... hands?” she asked incredulously. 

Catra leaned into the hand hanging next to her, a soft purr escaping her throat. “Using magic would tamper with this test, as Adora does not possess any... yet~” The sorceress added the last part during an exhale. The girl’s eyes became half-lit as she allowed her head to touch the woman’s hand. Another purr being elicited as she closed her eyes.

Shadow weaver smacked Catra’s head away from her hand, resulting in a startled yelp. “Don’t touch me.” The sorceress snarled. Catra whimpered as her ears folded. “I know you want to ask why I am going easy on you. And that’s simple: Adora would. If I don’t, it will ruin the test as I’m not replicating it closely enough.” She stated matter of factly.

Catra struggled to no lean in any direction, despite wanting to just recline. “What is taking you so long? I know you barely last a minute, and we are close to that. Yet you just keep squirming...” Shadow Weaver hissed out. “I-I can’t get it up...” Catra snivelled back. Shadow Weaver exhaled deeply. She placed two fingers on either side of Catra’s mons. 

Then moved a hand down to touch Catra’s cheek, causing the feline to flinch and squeak. Upon realizing she wasn’t being hit, she hesitantly leaned into the palm. Low purrs soon filled the room as Shadow Weaver caressed the teen’s cheek, scratching behind her ear as she slowly rubbed along her mons. “Lord you are needy...” she muttered. 

The sorcerer pressed her fingers against the swollen skin. “There we go you little cretin.” she stated as she removed her hand from Catra’s cheek, quickly followed by a whimper in protest. Catra hung her head and mewled weakly. Without missing a beat, the adult placed her fingers right back on either side, jerking the feline’s bead softly.

Catra bucked her hips and panted fast, but was quickly restrained. “Thought you were a little too quiet before.” Shadow Weaver mused. “You’re a noisy nookie, aren’t you?” she teased. The girl tried to protest, but quickly devolved into moans. “This isn’t quite what they mean with ‘power at one's fingertips’ is it?” the sorceress muttered mockingly.

Catra slipped up and arched her back, pushing her head against Shadow Weavers bosom. Her eyes rolled back in time with her hood as she tried to thrust her pelvis forward, but was kept firmly in place by an arm. That didn’t stop the explosion of tingling sensations from bursting out of her abdomen into the rest of her body as she convulsed.

The feline didn’t fully regain consciousness from her orgasm before she was shaken awake by her walls contracting. She was expecting to have been thrown onto the floor but... She meekly raised her head, panting. The young girl was still in the lap. Still... resting against... Catra closed her eyes once more, purring harder than before. Softly murmuring. 

“Well, I have to admit: You  **are ** very low maintenance.” Shadow Weaver pointed out. “Cuddling is not my thing but... if that’s what my darling desires.” She sighed and lifted Catra up, dropping her the second the teen started squirming. Catra barely managed to avoid bashing into the floor, but stumbled down onto it with her feeble legs.

Catra glanced up at the looming woman above her. She rubbed her sore throat, then quirked a brow. Why was it sore? She didn’t have time to contemplate why as the sorceress clutched the girls temple. “Owie, what are yo-” Catra broke off into a scream as scarlet bolts of energy shot into her head. ” **IT HURTS!** ” she howled in pain, tears streaming. 

“Quiet. You won't remember any of it. Shadow Weaver said dismissively. Catra trashed about and cried out for another minute before it stopped and her body went limp. Shadow Weaver stood up with a slight wobble, leaning against the Black Garnet as she clasped her hand, a surge of crimson jolts ran into her arm. “Ah... that’s better.”

There was a groan from the floor. Catra got up on shaky limbs, taking a sharp inhale as she cupped her sensitive nethers. “Ow... why does my? W-Why are my eyes irritated?” She glanced around, distressed and confused. Her eyes locked on the towering figure in front of her. Catra tried to scream, but only a silent mewl escaped. 

Her breathing quickly went into overdrive. “Catra...” Shadow Weaver said gently. “You had a little accident and bumped into something. Don’t you remember?” She said with a sickly sweet voice. “M-My head... it’s throbbing.” The feline teen muttered as her breathing slowed down. “I brought you here so you could recover.” The sorceress added.

Catra grit her teeth as she rubbed her head. “I... I can’t remember... did... did I hit my?” she prodded her privates and gasped sharply. “Ah yes. You slipped on a crate, bumped your 'little friend' and then hit the floor. What have I told you about tomfoolery? Before bedtime?” the woman cooed. Catra rubbed her shoulder. “I’m sorry...” She mumbled, flustered. 

“That’s alright. Just make sure it  _ doesn’t happen again _ .” Shadow Weaver emphasized. “Now run along. You can’t be late for tomorrow's practice.” She stated calmly. “R-Right...” Catra replied, getting up on wobbly legs as she slowly hobbled her way out, hissing from the aches. She glanced over her shoulder, confusion painted all over her face as to why that hag was so nice to her all of a sudden. The door to the chamber slid shut. The sorceress turned around and placed her arms interlocking behind her back. “Good. You shall be an adequate toy for Adora to relieve herself with.” The sorceress nodded to herself.


End file.
